


【鱼进锅】药丸系列三

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】药丸系列三

失忆症

一睁眼，自己正窝在一个男人怀里，他对这个男人有一种熟悉感，却怎么也想不起来，他觉得奇怪。绞尽脑汁，头越来越疼，那个人被自己惊醒，把他搂在怀里轻声轻语的安抚。他又安心又惊慌，因为他连自己是谁都想不起来了。

男人温软的声音传进耳朵里，也入了心，他该是在叫自己的名字，他像是在问自己怎么了。

郭德纲只是摇摇头什么都没说。于谦抱着他，轻声问，“要再睡一会吗？”

郭德纲哪还有心思睡觉，于是又摇摇头。于谦习惯于他的沉默，下床去拿外套给他披在身上。他看着这个人，一种强烈的感情迅速占据他的心，但究竟是什么他也不知道，只是钻回他的怀里。

于谦以为他又想不开，低低的劝慰：“什么事也不值得您觉都不睡啊。”

郭德纲想，就是因为什么事都没有才不踏实，但他还是顺着那个人哼出一个嗯的字节。

于谦很是无奈，“就当陪我睡一会好不好？”

这话郭德纲很受用，他点点头，又和于谦趴回去。自然而然的，那个人吻了吻他的嘴角，抱着他又睡过去。郭德纲摸摸自己的嘴角，莫名的很开心，想要他再亲亲自己，又不想叫醒他。那自己亲他也是一样的吧。

闭上眼睛，慢慢的贴上去，小心的轻轻一点。再睁开眼睛时，被偷亲的那个人正坏笑着看着他。脸不自觉的发热，却还是不肯挪开眼睛。

于谦把脑袋埋在他的脖颈里，低低的笑，“这可不多见。”

郭德纲大概明白他说的是自己亲他这件事。

“你喜欢吗？”

于谦把头拔出来，看着他笑得爽朗，“当然喜欢。”

郭德纲抿一下嘴唇，像是下定决心似的又闭着眼睛吻上去。于谦抱着他打个滚，让他趴在自己身上，手伸进家居服里胡乱摸。

他感觉到私处正被一个硬邦邦的东西顶着，他支起上半身，骑坐在于谦的身上，好奇的看着他。于谦有点懵，就在这时他的手摸在了他的命根子上，他嘶得倒吸口气。没等他开口郭德纲一脸纯洁的问道：“这是什么？”

于谦看他这样子恨不得立刻把他按倒了日，但他还是耐着性子配合着解释：“这是个好东西，能让你我都快乐。”

郭德纲轻轻的，像研究什么似的来回摸。要坏事。于谦赶紧坐起来，把他搂住亲吻，手伸进他的裤子里，找到他的后穴，轻轻的按压。郭德纲不知道要发生什么，但害怕的要命，只能紧紧的抱住他。

之前经历过情事的后穴还是那么松软，于谦觉得可以了，就伸进去一根手指。郭德纲被吓的要哭，他推拒着，连亲吻都不要。

可是后穴的手指好像多了起来，它们竟然开始抽插。一种奇怪的感觉直升大脑。郭德纲已经浑身发软，可还是用尽全力拒绝，他服软，眼里含着泪，一副可怜模样，连声音都发软，“求求你了，不要这样。”

于谦哪见过这个，扩张一半就进行不下去，直提枪上阵。就像被贯穿了一样，那种感觉，酸涩疼痛，却爽到极致，他被迫着抬起头，半含着的泪终于被刺激的流了出来。稍稍适应了一下就被提着腰开始上下动了起来。

想要拒绝，可是颠簸得他连句完整的话都说不出来，只是不住的流泪求着他，越是这样男人就越兴奋。他想推开这个人，可碰上他的肩膀又变成半推半就欲拒还迎，他恨自己的不争气，可是极致的快感竟然让他上瘾。越是沉浸越是自责，他想自己死在床上，也再不要这样了。

到后来他不再求，只是皱眉闭着眼睛盼着他能快些结束这场情事，可偏偏不那么事如人意。他是被累得昏睡了过去，再醒来时人已经不在了，但没有黏腻的感觉，那个人还是照顾自己的。

实在是太累了，他眼看着屋子里的光渐渐暗了下去，肚子也已经不让他再趴下去。

他艰难的从床上爬起来，洗漱一下就奔厨房去。没想到食材管够，看着时间差不多，也想要和昨天那人一起吃晚饭。

他这才想起来，他连人家叫什么都还不知道，自己的名字也只是听个大概。他有些沮丧，但还是很快找到做菜的乐趣。不知不觉一道一道就摆了小半桌，他坐在饭桌前，手放在膝盖上，乖乖的等人回来。

等着等着天就彻底黑了下来，他有些着急，还是担心他有什么事，可是又不知道该怎么联系他，只能咬着唇，抓着衣角，瞪着眼睛看着房门。

他终于被一阵敲门声惊醒，趴在桌子上脸和手脚都有些麻。知道是于谦回来了，连忙起身去开门。一打开门他就被扑到墙上，带进来一股浓烈的酒气。脖子被人叼在嘴里吮吸，整个人被带进卧室，郭德纲得了空，喘着问他，“你吃饭了吗？”

于谦含含糊糊的应着。

郭德纲皱着眉头推他：“不要，我不要做那事。”

于谦蹭了蹭他，软声道：“哥哥难受得紧，你忍心看我这么难受吗？”

郭德纲不再推他了，于谦继续道：“给了哥哥罢，好不好？”

郭德纲被他央的实在狠不下心，松了口：“那你轻点……”

“我一定会轻点，你相信我。”

喝了酒的人被火烧的难受，直想发泄，又累又乏，哪里有那些耐心时时安抚他。

郭德纲的脸埋在枕头里，哽咽着呢喃着，骗子，大骗子。

于谦咬着他的耳朵，“您今天总让我忍不住。”

一整天没吃饭，又被这样折腾，没坚持多久就又昏睡过去。于谦泄了火，才瞧见桌子上的那几道被人精心准备的饭菜，他挠了挠后脑勺，坐下来，拿起碗筷吃了起来。

他不对劲，可是自己不闻不问，到底是自己做爱人的不合格。

爱人，他顿一下。

从来没有尽过一个做爱人的职责，只是几句关切，甚至一个小动作就可以让那个人开心得牙不见眼，竟然让他有一种自己已经做得很好的错觉，于是再不用多付出，心安理得的接受这个人掏心掏肺的爱。

于谦吃得了，酒也彻底醒了，一步一步挪进卧室，看着他的眉眼，也轻轻的吻上他的唇。

END


End file.
